Looking Out, Looking In
by Insanity-Hime
Summary: AU! Tenten Inuzuka, sister to Kiba Inuzuka, part time worker at Ichiruka’s Ramen, new in town, no boyfriend. Don’t you think that just spells trouble? WARNINGS: Everyone is OOC! YAOI! Possible YURI! Modern world! Is changed drastically!
1. Chapter 1

Looking Out, Looking In

By: Insanity-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: AU! Tenten Inuzuka, sister to Kiba Inuzuka, part time worker at Ichiruka's Ramen, new in town, no boyfriend. Don't you think that just spells trouble?

WARNINGS: Everyone is OOC! YAOI! Possible YURI! Modern world!

Pairings: TentenNeji KibaShino ChoujiIno ShikamaruTemari GaaraNarutoSasuke IrukaKakashi AsumaKurenai HinataTayuya KimimaroKankuro

-----

Of all the stupid possible weathers, it just _had_ to be raining. Stupid jackass who decided it would be fun to steal my car. I narrowed my brown eyes angrily and continued to drive my motorcycle. It wasn't like I was poor or something, hell, I was filthy rich, but I had liked that car! I scowled and drove faster, weaving in and out of cars, ignoring the multiple honks. I had lived with my mom when my parents divorced, along with my older sister and older brother. Some things happened at my old school and I decided to move back in with my dad and twin.

I swerved into the lane heading for Konoha and drove faster. The tires squeled to a stop in a parking space behind Ichiraku's ramen, my dad owns it. I lifted my helmet off and quickly put mu hood up. I sighed and puffed my cheeks a little as I entered the shop, "Tou-san! I'm here!"

"I'm in the back!" my dad answered. I pulled my hood back down and stauntered into the back where my dad was sorting ramen flavors.

I cocked my head to the side and watched for a second before helping. When we finished, we headed to the kitchen and I started to make ramen. "Ne, Tou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get a part-time job here?" I didn't turn around, even when I heard him spit his tea out.

"NANI?"

"Can I?" I asked again, calmly.

"Will you be able to handle the job, school and schoolwork?" I could tell he was worried that I would drop out of school or fail because I was working part-time. I scowled at the cooking noodles and held myself back from snapping at him.

"I'm a big girl, tou-san, I can look after myself." I stirred the noodles once and turned the burner off. I turned to the cooked vegtables and dumped them into the noodle pan. I heard him sigh and waited for his final answer while I mixed the noodles and vegatables together. I added the flavoring and waited patiently. Finally, he answered.

"Alright. I'm opening the shop in aminute so you can take orders and cook. Here's your apron, now eat your noodles while I open the shop." I nodded my head as I tied the white aperon around my hips loosely. I ate my ramen quickly and exited the kitchen, a smile plastered on my face.

----

I haven't introduced myself have I? Well my name is Inuzuka, Tenten. My twin's name is Inuzuka, Kiba. My oldest sister's name is Inuzuka, Hana, my other sister's name is Umino, Ayame, and my older brother's name is Inuzuka, Ikuto. Ayame is married to Umino, Iruka, he's a nice guy; he and Ayame adopted a guy named Naruto. Naruto didn't take the Umino's name he kept his own, Namikaze.

Naruto is the heir to Namikaze Corps. Namikaze Corps is a corporation that makes movies, I've been in a couple of them, but I've never met Naruto. I'll meet him sooner or later, but I'm getting off topic.

I'm 17, a junior in High School, and I do not have a boyfriend. I've dated once and the guy that I dated had made a bet with his buddies to see how long I would stay with him. His name? Yakushi, Kabuto. His friends were, Hakata, Jirobo, Takame, Sakon and Ukon, and Kashna, Kidomaru. Kaguya, Kimimaro and Koshi, Tayuya tipped me off about it and they've helped me out of some tight places ever since. They're good friends, if the only ones I have.

I flopped down on the bar counter, having just closed the shop up. My cheeks hurt from all that damn smiling, I have no idea how the hell Ayame can smile like that non stop. I looked up from examining my nails and stared at the guy who had just walked in. I had to admit he was good-looking. His hair was a golden color and had an 'I just got laid' look to it. His skin was a nice tan and he had a lean build. He had muscles but they weren't bruly and buff. On his cheeks were three whisker-like marks that were black, jagged and defined. His eyes were a sparkling cerulean blue color and screamed mischeivious.

He wore black, baggy cargo pants that dragged on the floor slightly. Silver chains dangled from belt loops and pockets. A blood red muscle tank covered his upper half with a dark orange jacket, unzipped and sleeves ripped off. On his feet were black skater shoes with red and orange flames, no show socks not showing and a spiked, leather braclet were on both wrists. On his forehead, and keeping his bangs out of his eyes, was a deep blue cloth. His style was much like mine, intresting.

I myself was wearing a dark purple camisole with an apple on it and the words 'Apples make the world go round'. Over it was a black jacket, the sleeves reached to the tips of my black painted nails and on the back was a blood red apple with 'Shinigami' written eeirely in white underneath. Low on my hips, letting a strip of my skin show, were black, baggy, cargo capris, they actually reached just below my knees, so they could be considered shorts too. Like blondie, silver chains dangled from belt loops and pockets. On my feet were purple skater shoes with red apples on the sides, no show socks not showing.

My hair was pulled into a high ponytail, my bangs framing my face. I had a light brown shade of eyeshadow and eyeliner, and a light layer of lipgloss, other then that I left my face alone. I watched him with my eyes, following his every movement. When he stopped in front of me, we stared at each other. Then at the same time we smirked and hit our fists together. He spoke first, "Hullo! Namikaze, Naruto, is the name, playing is my game!"

I laughed slightly, "Yo, Inuzuka, Tenten at your service." This was my sister's brat? He was hot that's for sure. We both looked over when the door opened. I blinked, my brother hadn't changed at all.

His hair was wild and untamed, a muddy brown in color, his brown eyes still held a beastily look to them, and the red triangle markings on his cheeks were still there. He wore baggy, brown cargo pants, tucked into black combat boots. His shirt was a black T-shirt with a dark brown sleeveless jacket. The jacket was left unzipped, a deep blue cloth was around his forehead and around his neck was a black chocker. We gave the same wolfish grin and hit out fists.

"Would you be the twin Kiba won't stop talking gibberish about?"

I looked over at Naruto, "More likely then not."

"I DID NOT SPEAK GIBBERISH!"

Naruto ignored him and continued, "M'kay. The guys said they would be here in a few minutes and the girls said twenty minutes, depends on their parents apparently."

"Alright, thanks man," Kiba replied, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off.

"Get off, moron."

Kiba gasped in mock hurt and hit his chest with his fist, "That hurt sis. That hurt right here."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "You'll get over it."

Naruto grinned and added, "Sooner or later."

I turned to him in slight surprise, then smirked. "We'll get along quite well." Before he could answer the door opened and admitted seven guys.

The first was a bored looking guy with brown hair pulled into a pineapple shaped ponytail and sharp brown eyes. He wore a dark brown unzipped jacket, a chain mesh shirt underneath, baggy, but not to baggy, dark, army green jeans, black skater shoes, and had small silver hoop earrings. Around his arm was a deep blue cloth. His stance was lazy, but alert, and had a slight slouch. He was staring off into space and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. It was kind of amusing actually.

Next to him was a big boned male with wild brown hair that reached to about his neck, cinnimon colored eyes, and red swirls on his cheeks. He wore baggy red knee length shorts, a grey T-shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, on his feet were grey skater shoes with no show socks, and a red beanie was over his head. In his hands was a bag of potato chips, and as he took a chip out and put it in his mouth I saw he had one small, gold hoop earring in his left ear. Around the edge of his beanie was a deep blue cloth.

On the other side of the lazy looking one was a tall male staring at a DS, his fingers expertly pressing buttons down. He wore an overly large, wide collared, grayish-blue jacket with a hood that was currently covering his dark brown hair, dark brown knee length shorts, black skater shoes, black sunglasses covered his eyes, but with my eyes I could tell they were brown, and a dark blue cloth covered his forehead.

Standing next to game boy was another tall one. He had black hair with blue highlights and was spiking out in the back, bangs framing his face. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black color and around his forehead was the deep blue cloth. He was wearing white cargo pants that dragged along the ground slightly, causing the ends to be dirty and frayed slightly. Hanging from the belt loops and pockets were golden chains. His shirt was tight, dark blue and long sleeved, a tight black jacket on top of it. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring intently at an oblivious Naruto.

The other side of big boned dude was a male I recgonized. It was Gaara, my old bandmate. His hair was still a blood red color and in the whole 'I just got laid' style and his aquamarine colored eyes were surrounded by black rings. He wore black skinny jeans, silver chains hanging from belt loops and pockets and the blue cloth was used as a belt. He had red skater shoes, no show socks, and a red T-shirt. On the shirt was a chibi racoon, hiding a trashcan and in block letters underneath it read, 'what trashcan?'

Next to Gaara was another of my old bandmates, Kankuro. His hair was still dark brown and spiky, but now held purple highlights, his eyes were beastily like Kiba but dark blue. He wore dark purple skinny jeans, chains dangling from belt loops, and like Gaara the blue cloth was used as a belt. His feet were covered with black and purple striped skater shoes, no show socks, and a black hoodie. Knowing him he probably wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

The last guy had startling white eyes, but I could tell he wasn't blind, hip length chocolate brown hair tied into a horse tail and the blue cloth was tied around his forehead. He wore a white polo shirt with the first three buttons undone showing the white undershirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the collar wasn't folded; he had baggy cargo, grey colored army pants, white skater shoes, no show socks, and a thin black cloth was tied around his neck.

I raised an eyebrow, this was a pretty intresting group of friends my twin had. Speaking of my twin I turned to look at him. He was looking at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and smacked him upside the head, earning myself a sastifactory yell of pain. "I don't have to give the okay to every person you happen to befriend, but..."

Kiba looked at me, rubbing the spot I smacked him, "But?"

"But…from what I can see, they're fine by me. Though, I won't give the final till I get to know every…single…thing…about…them…," I drawled out.

Naruto snorted, "You can just ask my parents about me, they'll tell you everything about me."

I grinned ferally, "Ah…but little nephew, that is where you are wrong."

Naruto stared at me incredulously, "Little…Nephew? The hell that all about?"

I smirked, "I'm my Aneki's little sister and since you're their son, that makes me an aunt, and you're born on October 10 and I July 6, therefore I am older."

The lazy looking male spoke up, "If you're Kiba's twin why is your birthday July 6, when Kiba's is July 7?"

"Ah, this is where it confuses people, Lazy. You see, I was born at exactly 11:59 p.m. on July 6 and Kiba was born at 12:05 a.m. So I am technally born on July 6 and him July 7, making me older. Now would you care to grace me with your name and age?"

"Nara, Shikamaru, 17 years old," Lazy, Shikamaru, I reminded myself, drawled out, I chuckled at his tone and pointed to Big-Boned.

"Akimichi, Chouji, 17 years old," Chouji mumbled through his mouth full of chips.

"Aburame, Shino, 17 years old." Jeez, couldn't the dude look up from the DS just once to acknowledge me?

"Uchiha, Sasuke, 17 years old," Sasuke answered, his gaze flickering over to me then back to Naruto. Wow, he had it bad.

Gaara looked at me with a raised eyebrow, not that he had any, "Sabaku, Gaara, 17. Nice to see you again, Tenten."

I smirked and nodded at him, "Same."

Kankuro shared a smirk with me and we gave each other a high five then hit our fists together. "Sabaku, Kankuro, 17. Good to finally see you again, Tenten."

"Ditto, Kankuro-kun." I then turned to the last person.

"Hyuuga, Neji, 17 years old." I glared right back at him, making his eyes widen slightly, tch, idiot. Hyuuga, Hyuuga, now where have I heard that before? As I pondered over it, the door slammed open and three girls ran in, panting.

The first girl had long, platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, side swept bangs covering her left eye, and bright baby blue colored eyes. She was wearing a mid-thigh length jean skirt with purple tights underneath. Her feet were covered in knee-length, black platform boots. Her shirt was a purple maternity shirt that had short sleeves. The blue cloth was tying her hair and a simple chain hung from her neck.

The next girl had startling white eyes, like Neji, but had black hair with blue highlights cut into a pixie cut. If it weren't for the eyes I would have though she and Sasuke were siblings. I knew this girl. She was wearing a tight, white jacket that was zipped up half way and revealed the powder blue camisole underneath. Her feet were covered in white Uggs, black skinny jeans were tucked in the boots and the blue cloth was tied around her neck.

The last girl I knew quite well, she had sandy blond hair pulled into four spiky pigtails, and her eyes were a darker shade of aquamarine then Gaara's. She was wearing a mid-thigh cream colored jean skirt, and white skater shoes. Her top was a teal colored short sleeved shirt with a cream colored long sleeved shirt underneath. A teal colored jacket was tied around her waist and her shoes were black skaters. The blue cloth was also tied around her neck.

I raised an eyebrow at them, "Names and ages?"

The platinum blonde answered first, "Yamanaka, Ino, 17."

The brunette answered next, a bit shyly, "Hyuuga, Hinata, 17." Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...why the hell did that sound so familiar?

The other blonde answered last, "Nice to see you again. Sabaku, Temari, 17." That was when it clicked. I hit a fist in my palm. Everyone turned to look at me.

I gave a crooked grin, "Gomen, I just remembered something. Name's Inuzuka, Tenten, 17."

Kiba clapped his hands and everyone sat around the shop. I remained in my original spot and gazed on as everyone went to different spots but were close enough to listen to Kiba. "Alright! Everyone's here, now we can start out meeting. Hinata!" The girl looked up. "How's the group party going?"

Hinata grimaced, "Not good. My father and sister are going to be home since their trip got canceled, so its a no go at my place."

Kiba cursed and I raised an eyebrow, "Damnit! We can't use anyone else's place because of varying reasons."

My other eyebrow rose, "Why exactly are the other's places no go?"

Naruto answered for everyone, "I can't because my parents would never allow it, Neji lives alone in an apartment, Sasuke's brother hogs the house for _his_ group's stuff, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's dad also would never allow it, Shino's family is always home and it's too small, same with Chouji and Shikamaru, and Ino's dad won't allow the male spices into his house."

My eyebrows lifted further, "And Kiba?"

Kiba answered, "Dad doesn't allow crazy parties, and Hana hates it when I have parties, small or not."

I smirked and my eyebrows returned to normal, "Then I guess its a good thing mom doesn't want me living with dad."

Kiba looked at me funny, "Nani?"

I gave him a blank stare, "Our parents are loaded, ototo. I have my own house and I live in it alone. Of course, I probably shouldn't call it a house."

-----

Insanity-Hime: Well, there's the first chapter rewritten. Okay, explaining a couple of things! Yes, I know most of the pairings have changed drastically, but my intrests have changed over the last couple years. The Yaoi and Yuri will be slight and not too major, but kissing will more then likely be explained in detail. This will now have more of a plot, more then before since before there was no plot what so ever. I think that's all for now! Expect the next chapter soon!


	2. The dreaded Truth or Dare and PJS?

LittleFoxCub: Okay hope you like this chappie

Gaara: Read and review

* * *

Chapter Two: Sleepover part one truth or dare

(A/N the sleepover is three weeks after their meeting so certain people have certain feelings. ;p)

Everybody was at Tenten and Kiba's place. "Truth or Dare!" said/yelled Sakura and Ino

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" all the guys said

(A/N Since when dose Sasuke and Neji do that?)

"Yes you are and you're going to like it." Hinata said in a _**very**_ firm voice surprising every one

"I'll get the bottle." said Tenten

* * *

15 minutes later

"Found one."

"Finally!"

"I'll spin first!" yelled Naruto He spun the bottle and it kept spinning and spinning and spinning and slowing down and stopped on Hinata. "Hinata Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love?"

"N-N-Nar-r-ut-to." she whispered

"We can't hear you."

"Naruto." she said a little louder

"What was that?" she was pissed

"NARUTO!" she yelled then she spun the bottle like nothing happened and it landed on Shikamaru. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he realized his mistake "…Troublesome…" he said under his breath

"We dare you to kiss Ino…on the lips…for 7 seconds…passionately…" They turned slightly pink and did as told. The boys were just staring while Sakura and Hinata were squealing. Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she said confidentially

Everybody huddled except Neji, not wanting any thing to do about, and Tenten of course. The group dispersed and said "We dare you to…"

"Can we get into our p.js?" asked Tenten before they could finish

"Sure why not?' said everyone

The boys were the first ones done so they sat down and waited. Neji was wearing Dark blue boxers and a white t-shirt, Shikamaru was wearing dark green boxers and no shirt, Naruto was wearing orange boxers and a black t-shirt, and Sasuke was wearing black boxers with little red tomatoes on it and no shirt. Then the girls came down then stared and sat down. Tenten was wearing nothing but mid-thigh dark blue P.J shorts with a white tanktop, Ino was wearing purple P.J pants with clouds on it and a short sleeved light purple shirt, Hinata was wearing a lavender tanktop and a pair of white knee length shorts, and Sakura was wearing a hot pink short sleeved shirt and a pair of pink P.J pants that had tomatoes printed on them.

"Well as I was saying, Tenten, we dare you to…"

_To Be continued…_

* * *

LittleFoxCub: Hope you like oh yeah the pairings are TentenxNeji SakuraxSasuke ShikamaruxIno and HinataxNaruto

Gaara: review please…

LittleFoxCub: Thanks for the reviews people they make so happy –cries tears of joy-

Gaara: Thanks for reading…


	3. Sleepover and school

Chapter Three: Sleepover part one Truth or Dare part 2

* * *

"…Kiss Neji for 10 seconds…passionately…or…"

"What!?" Neji…yes Neji…, and Tenten yelled

"If you reject its being locked in a closet until _everyone_ wakes up." Sakura said threatenly

"Kiss!" they said in usion. So Neji went over to Tenten and kissed her for 10 seconds. When their time was up Tenten spun the bottle so hard that it didn't stop until 20 minutes passed. During that time the girls kept on pestering Tenten to sing.

"Fine, fine I will." She said Tenten went and got her karaoke and chose the song _That La La La _By Rihanna

Oh LA Oh LA Oh LA Oh LA

(Oh) LA LA LA LA LA LA (Uh Huh) Yeah  
(Oh) LA LA LA LA LA LA (OhOhOhOh) Sing it  
(Oh) LA LA LA LA LA LA Come on  
Oh LA Oh LA Oh LA Oh LA Oh

Verse 1  
You said we girls but all the while, you look at my  
man with a funny smile. Now I don't look it might be me,  
but ain't no need to bump so tightly.

That night we all hanging at the club. You tell mr. d.j.  
wanna rub a dub. When I don't look you a chance to ask my  
man to come and dance.

Bridge:  
What me and he have got is solid as a rock, so take your shot.  
Don't even waste your time. Cause a love like ours is hard to find.  
(Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Chorus:  
(OH) Cause He's got me singing that la la la  
(OH) our love is strong yes it's keeping me fortified.  
(OH) Oh yes he keep it rocking like la la la  
(Sing) (Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ladies get it right, better get it right  
(OH) He's got me singing that la la la  
(OH) So fall back, don't be hit and you can't deny  
(OH) Oh yes he keep it rocking like la la la  
(Sing) (Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ladies get it right, better get it right

Verse 2  
I hope you take this as a lesson learned. This ain't that  
kind of party so just let it burn. The next time you see me  
act like you know. I don't play those games or tell NO palor jokes

Bridge:  
What me and he have got is solid as a rock, so take your shot.  
Don't even waste your time. Cause a love like ours is hard to find.  
(Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Chorus:  
(OH) Cause He's got me singing that la la la  
(OH) our love is strong yes it's keeping me fortified.  
(OH) Oh yes he keep it rocking like la la la  
(Sing) (Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ladies get it right, better get it right  
(OH) He's got me singing that la la la  
(OH) So fall back, don't be hit and you can't deny  
(OH) Oh yes he keep it rocking like la la la  
(Sing) (Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ladies get it right, better get it right

Oh-Oh-Oh Oh Oh Yeah Rihanna  
Here we go  
we got, we got, what him and me, we got, We got

(OH) Cause He's got me singing that la la la  
(OH) our love is strong yes it's keeping me fortified.  
(OH) Oh yes he keep it rocking like la la la  
(Sing) (Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ladies get it right, better get it right  
You better get it right

We got it, we got it,we we we got it  
(he's the only one I need)  
We got it, we got it,we we we got it  
(he's the only one I need)  
We got it, we got it,we we we got it  
(he's the only one I need)

"That was awesome Tenten you should be a singer." Yelled Ino

"Well actually I already am a famous singer. My band is the Weapon Masters." Tenten said

"Cool…" NAruto said "Hey! The bottle stopped." Everybody looked at the bottle and looked up and looked at Neji the person it landed on. "Neji truth or dare?" Tenten asked

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer Neji, well?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Neji!" Tenten said coldly

"Fine, Hn yes."

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" everybody ooed I guess

Tenten blinked and then looked at the bottle then at Neji telling him to spin it. Neji spun it and it landed on Sasuke. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Sakura." Neji stated bluntly

"What the hell"

"Face it Sasuke we know you like…wait…love…Sakura."

"How do you know?"

"You just admitted it Sauke."

"Shit!" so he walked over to Sakura and had a makeout session. Tenten out of habit rose her hand. "Yes Tenten?" Neji asked "Ummmmmmmmmmm let's play spin the bottle."

"Yeah!" all the girls said…wait…no…yelled

"Hell no!" all the guys said…yelled to bad for the guys they didn't see Ino spin the bottle, as you probably guessed it landed on Shika. "This is soo tr…" he was cut off by a kiss from Ino. Shika just spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. So Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata and they kissed.

* * *

-Time Skip- 

It has been two weeks since school started and Tenten already had a fanclub. Every morning Kiba would wake Tenten up, but on Thursday he "_forgot"_ to wake her up.

* * *

Tenten's Pov

I woke up and looked at the clock and it read 7:30am "Shit!" I yelled "Crap, crap, crap, crap…" I kept murmuring while getting ready for school. I couldn't find my hair ties so my hair I left down. (For once… mutter mutter) I grabbed my bag and ran to school.

* * *

Neji's Pov

Tenten is late, odd. The door opened to reveal a girl stopping Kakashi mid-sentence. "Sorry I'm late; someone forgot to wake me up." I realized it was Tenten. She was wearing hip-hugging white jeans with lavender tank-top that said 'Shut Up! I'm trying to sleep!" Her hair was down slightly wavy and reached mid-back. She sent a death glare at Kiba and walked over to me.

* * *

Normal Pov

Neji moved his backpack off the chair next to him and Tenten sat down, surprising everyone.

* * *

-Time Skip-

"Yes lunch!" Tenten said jumping in the air

"Yea, yea. Hurry up or Nejis gone get mad if were late." Hinata said

"Coming!" We got to the roof, but Neji wasn't there "Wheres Neji?'

"He got in a fight." Sasuke said

"About what?"

"Someone was talking trash about you." Naruto said but quickly covered his mouth, but to bad for him because Tenten heard.

"M-me?"

"Yes…" Sasuke said "but we weren't supposed to tell you."

"Okay…" Tenten said "Well anyways I wanted to tell you guys I got you backstage and tickets to see my concert."

"What about a concert?" Neji asked walking over there

"Tenten is inviting us to her concert." Naruto yelled

"Is she…" Neji said

"Yes…" Tenten said "What of it?"

"Nothing." He stated


	4. Concert

Chapter Four: Concert

* * *

-StudyHall-

Tenten and Neji went into the classroom and got laptops. Tenten immediately got an instant message from PearlWhiteGlare.

PearlWhiteGlare: Hey how's it going?

PandaWeaponMisstress1010: Good you?

PearlWhiteGlare: Fine. What school do you go to?

PandaWeaponMisstress1010: Why do you ask?

PearlWhiteGlare: Just wondering.

PandaWeaponMisstress1010: I will only tell you if you tell me the school you go to.

PearlWhiteGlare: -Thinks- Fine.

PandaWeaponMisstress1010: I go to Tusona High.

PearlWhiteGlare: Same here, what period are you in?

PandaWeaponMisstress1010: StudyHall, you?

PearlWhiteGlare: StudyHall. The bells going to ring. Bye!

PandaWeaponMisstress1010: Bye

PearlWhiteGlare has logged off

PandaWeaponMisstress1010 has logged off

Tenten and Neji put their laptops back and left right when the bell rang.

* * *

-Timeskip-

Concert day came fast a little to fast. Tenten told her friends to go to the parking lot after school. When they got there, two cars were there; one was a five seat _Convertible_ and the other was a four seat _Thunderbird. _The _Convertible_ was pitch black with white flames on the side; the seats were soft dark blue leather, while the hood was a deep red. "Kiba you're driving the convertible," Tenten said "and if I find one scratch on that car you're sooooooo dead!" The _Thunderbird _on the other hand was dark red, with black flames on the sides, in the flame it said _Panda Girl_, the seats were covered with soft panda like fur, and the hood was a dark blackish-bluish color. The guys got in the convertible and drove off the song _Lean Like a Cholo_ blaring. The girls got in the thunderbird and drove off the song _That La La La _blasting. The boys met up with the girls and headed backstage. Tenten went into the back and changed.

-15 Minutes Later-

Tenten came out wearing a purple top that went three inches under the chest, the sleeves tied in the back of her neck. On her right side of the shirt it came down like a layered skirt and stopped at her knee. It had sleeves that stared at her elbow and cascaded to the ground all loose and flowy. At her elbows black ribbon criss-crossed up her arm and stopped and inch under her shoulder. She also wore a mid-thigh black school skirt with a white belt that was slanted part of it on her stomach other on the skirt. On her feet was a pair of 4 inch heel white boots that went 2 inches above her knee, black lace laced the front of her boots. Around her neck was a thin piece of black ribbon with a teardrop shaped sapphire. Her hair was down on one side while the rest was pulled into a side pony tied with a dark purple ribbon. She had dark purple eyeshadow, a light pink blush, blood red lipstick with some shiner making it glitter in the light, and mascara. The boys, but Kiba, who wasn't there at the moment, had nosebleeds the girls cleaning the blood up. "Kay sis you're on in ten." Kiba said walking in.

"Kay." Tenten said walking on stage. Everybody else went and sat in their seats outside the stage. Pale yellow lights lite the stage and everyone started clapping. The red curtains drew and Tenten said into the mike, "This song is to all you girls out there that lost their men to other women." Everybody began clapping and Tenten started singing.

Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!

Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Verse 2  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!

Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Chants

Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

Everybody was clapping and cheering like mad. Then some more music started and everyone settled down and listened.

Tenten: Am I throwin you off?

Gaara: Nope

Tenten: Didn't think so

Gaara: How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Tenten: Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

Gaara: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

Tenten: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

Gaara: All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

Tenten: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chores  
Gaara: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Tenten: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Gaara: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Tenten: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Verse  
Tenten: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Gaara: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

Tenten: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

Gaara: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Tenten: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

Gaara: I want you on my team  
Tenten: So does everybody else.

Gaara: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

Tenten: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus

Gaara: Don't be mad, don't get mean

Tenten: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Gaara: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

Tenten: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Gaara: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

Tenten: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Gaara: Bring that on

Tenten: You know what I mean

Gaara: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Tenten: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Gaara: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Tenten: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus  
Gaara: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

Tenten: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Gaara: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Tenten: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

Everybody once again cheered and clapped and listened to the rest of the concert. At the end of the concert everybody was going back stage. "Everyone this is the band." Tenten said "Gaara," she said pointing to Gaara, "He plays the guitar and is lead guy singer."

"Temari," pointing to Temari "She plays the keys, and backup singer girl."

"Kankuro," pointing to Kankuro "He plays the bass, and is the bak up boy singer."

"Nice to meet you."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_LittleFoxCub: Okay I need ideas so I can continue and I'll gladly take any characters to add in my story. XD_

_Gaara: Review please! ;p_

_LittleFoxCub: See you next time! XD_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Sorry but I won't be able to update any of my stories any time soon! I'm going to Arizona for a month with my Aunt and Grandma, then after my time there I'm going straight to my friend that's 2 hours away from where I live!

Sorry,

_LittleFoxCub_


	6. The real chapter five

Chapter Five: Pool Party! Part One!

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Tenten said as she ran towards her friends Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. "Its okay, Tenten!" they chorused "Okay!" Ino yelled "Time to go shopping!" The girls were at the mall shopping for bikinis?! Yes, I said bikinis; Tenten was having a pool party and invited the gang including Temari, Gaara and Kankuro didn't want to come, so the girls were shopping. They met up with Temari at the store and entered. Sakura and Ino instantly saw one, grabbed it, and ran to the changing rooms, in a matter of minutes they came out. (A/N I'm not going to describe the bikinis yet. XP) Lets just say boys walking by got nosebleeds. The other girls nodded and went back to looking for theirs. Hinata went in next and timidly walked out and got the same reactions. Temari got hers, changed, and walked out and she to got the same reaction. Then Tenten went in and came out, the girls were so amazed, they started crowding and commenting, while the boys near by got MAJOR nosebleeds. The girls then bought their purchases and left.

Now the girls were chilling out at Tenten's when Hinata said "Um…guys we have 10 minutes to get ready." And with that the girls went and changed. The doorbell rang when Tenten walked out of her room. Since no one else was done she answered the door. In front of her were Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba at the door with no shirts on just swimtrunks. She invited them in, trying not to stare and did it successfully. She walked out to the pool, where now the girls were. Hinata wore a light blue plaid bikini that had bows at the side of her hips, her top tied behind her neck, like s halter, and was tied in the back, and on her butt was a giant silver butterfly. She was floating on top of the water occasionally stroking. Temari wore a white with yellow polka dots bikini, her bottom part had lace criss-crossing in a zig-zag pattern on the sides of her hips connecting it, her top was strapless and laced in the back. She was sitting on the edge of the pool her feet dipped in. Sakura wore a dark pink bikini that had light pink cherry blossom petals scattered everywhere, her bottom had a bow on the side of her hip, her top tied in the back and neck, in the lower right corner of her top was a fully blossomed cherry blossom. She was swimming laps around the pool. Ino wore a dark purple bikini, that had white clouds scattered everywhere, on her bottom piece was a bow on the top of the side of her right hip, and a bow on the bottom of the side of her left hip, her top looked standered if you look at the front, but if you look at the back you see a bunch of forest green lace was criss-crossing and zig-zagging everywhere. She was sunbathing, her back towards the sun. Tenten wore a brown bikini that had a ring on both sides of her hips and where it met in between the breast, it tied in the back and criss-crossed to tie around the neck, and in the lower left corner was a large fully blossomed white rose that took up all of her left breast and some of her right. She of course was leading the boys her hips slightly moving from side to side. "Do what you like in the pool, but don't try anything funny." Tenten said thretenly her face darkening, then she smiled and climbed the diving board ladder and dived gracefully. The boys decided to have some fun, well all the boys but Shikamaru who fell asleep next to Ino who blushed slightly.

* * *

Naruto dived silently, yes silently, into the water and swam under Hinata without her knowing and he lifted her out of the water earning himself a small 'epp'. Then he put her on his back piggyback style. He then swam around with her on his back, her clinging tightly to Naruto, whispering in his ear not to drop her, while he answered with a kiss on the cheek or forehead.

* * *

Sasuke did something un-sasuke like. He swam up to Sakura, In front of her, and grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. Sakura did the first thing that popped in her mind. She kissed back then went underwater and swam up behind him and jumped on his back whispering in his ear "Piggyback ride?" he nodded and took off.

* * *

Kiba snuck up behind Temari, pushing her in the pool, what he didn't expect was her grabbing his ankle and dragging him with her. Kiba resurfaced, but Temari was struggling underwater, she had too much water. So Kiba did the first thing that popped in his head; he took a deep breath and held it, then dived underwater in front of Temari, and smashed his lips onto hers. He was putting the air that was in his mouth into hers which she took happily, and then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the surface. As thanks, she smashed her lips onto his and shared another kiss. (A/N As you can see I'm doing TemarixKiba)

* * *

Tenten was minding her own biussness, when something or more like someone, wrapped their arms around her waist, setting their head on the crook of her neck. She turned around slightly red to come face to face with…………..Gaara!?

Just kidding! Hee Hee! Neji! In all of his swimtrunk glory. "Nejiiiiiiiiiiii!" she whined "Hn?" he asked/said "Meanie!" "Why's that?" "Your supposed to kiss me when I turn around surprised…" she whined while doing the puppydog pout, her big brown eyes starting to water. "Fine." He mumbled before he leaned in and kissed her passionately, while she kissed back. (A/N MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA –cough cough-sorry bout that well keep reading!)

* * *

Ino was watching all the couples and sighed. Then she brightened up and looked over at Shikamaru and poked him. –poke- -twitch- -poke- -twitch- -deep breath- -pokepokepokepokepoke- "-twitch- What, already!?" Shikamaru said jolting up annoyed. He looked over at a surprised Ino and said more calmly "What do you want?" "Well…" she started "Everyone else is with someone, but you and me, and I was wondering…" her voice trailed off as she started getting red and fidgety. "Well?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Willyoukissme?" she asked really fast. Being a genius (lazy) he figured it out and Ino was surprised to feel warm, rough, but not to rough, lips on her warm soft lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she put her arms around his neck, while his lazily slithered around her waist, pulling her closer to him, she tilted her head to the side a little to deepen the kiss. His tongue lazily licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter, she happily obliged. But all humans have to breathe, so they parted and took a lot of big breaths. Then they laid down, but this time Ino was snuggled into Shikamaru's chest, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

LittleFoxCub: Sorry I haven't updated fast, I hope you liked it. Oh yeah just screw and forget about the Author's Note. My grandparents and aunt have computers so I'll be able to update! Love you all!

Gaara: Review please and she doesn't own anything, but the plot.

LittleFoxCub: Liar! I own a couple of pictures of the Naruto characters, so blah –sticks tongue out- nyah nyah

Oh yeah if you like this story try my other stories! XD


	7. Note! Important!

_ Author's Note_

_I need help! I don't know what to write! It's driving me insane. Please give me some ideas! I can't think of anything! So please, if you have an idea please review._

_ -Chisando ._

_P.S. It would really help. _


	8. Mall andMore family!

Chapter Seven: Mall and…more family?

"Okay guys let's go on inside." Tenten called

So everyone fallowed Tenten inside. They went into the living room and sat in a circle like so: Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, then back to Tenten. "I'll be right back." Tenten said as she headed towards her room. A few minutes later Tenten came back out with a medium sized blue and white stuffed panda bear. She sat back down and said "We're going to play a game. I'm going to start it off, and we're going to pass blueberry around the circle and kiss a part of blueberry's body, that no one else has." Everyone nodded and so the game started. Tenten kissed the nose, Neji kissed the left cheek, Sakura kissed the right cheek, Sasuke kissed the forehead, Hinata kissed the right ear, Naruto kissed the top of the right hand…er…paw, Ino kissed the left ear, Shikamaru kissed the chin, Temari kissed the mouth, and Kiba kissed the top of the head. "Okay turn to the person next to you and kiss them where you kissed on blueberry." Tenten kissed Neji on his nose, Neji kissed Sakura on her left cheek, and so fourth. When it came to Kiba, he turned to his twin and was about to kiss her head when the door slammed open. Kiba quickly kissed her head and sat back down and gave Tenten a scared glance earning one in return. "Bro, sis it's nice to see you to." A woman about the age of 19 was in the doorway; she had dark chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and a red fang like mark on her left cheek. "Hey sis." The twins said at the same time. "Where's Aki, Michi?" Tenten asked. The older woman left and they heard her scream "AKI GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!" after a moment of silence a man about the age of 18, with black hair, blue eyes, and a red fang mark on his right cheek walked in and was about to say hi when his face was slammed into the floor. Michi sat on his back her foot on his head, "Okay the reason why we're here is to take you shopping for the school dance, tomorrow." Before Tenten could ask something she said "Yes Tenten you have to wear a dress." Tenten just pouted then said "Okay everyone this is our older siblings Michi and Aki." Then Ino and Sakura piped up saying "Time to shop!" "Why do I have a felling you guys practice saying that at the same time?" Tenten asked

Sakura: A light pink strapless dress that's tight at the upper area and flowy at the lower area. It's knee length and has white flower petals wrapping around the dress. Pink elbow gloves, white petals climbing them, earrings, and white high heels.

Ino: A dark purple spaghetti strap dress that's knee length and has a slit on her left side going to upper-thigh. Purple high heels, earrings, and a purse.

Temari: a red halter dress that went tight to flowy ending just a bit past her knees. A black paw print trail ran up the side of her dress, red heels, earrings, and a flower for her hair.

Hinata: A lavender off the shoulder short sleeve dress, that went 2 in past her knees. The lavender darkened to a black from top to bottom. Black heels and earrings.

Tenten: A dark green strapless dress, the top a corset like thing then the bottom part all flowy. A black obi tieing around her waist, knee length, two slits going to upper-thigh, and a black dragon climbing around her. Black heels and earrings, and dark green upper arm gloves.

The boys all got black tuxes. Naruto: a orange tie Sasuke: a black tie Neji: a white tie Kiba: a red tie Shikamaru: blue tie

* * *

Chisando: Sorry for the short chapter! I need ideas for the dance! Oh and a special thanks to NejiTenTen4ever for giving me the game idea!

Gaara: Review…

Kiba: Please!


	9. AN

Hey guys! I plan on rewriting this story cause I don't like how it turned out! Well hope you read my hopefully better version!

BloodySand . 


End file.
